Sykelig
by Shana-Chan0
Summary: Lukas está enfermo, y Mathias tiene que cuidarlo, aunque al danés no le molesta, ¡está encantado de poder pasar más tiempo con el noruego! Pero, desgraciadamente, tal vez Lukas no le haya contado toda la verdad a Mathias sobre su extraña enfermedad. Podría ser mortal. / FAIL SUMMARY. DenxNor... es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad TuT
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic, sinceramente no creo que me haya salido muy bien... ¡Así que, de verdad, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva!

Díganme lo que piensan, por favor, quiero saber lo que opinan para poder mejorar, por si sigo escribiendo fic's. D:

Y por supuesto, tenía que ser DenNor ~ Amo ésta pareja, son tan... lindos *^*

El nombre para Noruega es Lukas Bonnewiik, y para Dinamarca Mathias Khöler

Bueno, antes de nada, está basado en un sueño que tuve xDD Rayadas mías.

Hetalia no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes.

Espero que les guste. **3**

_**~Sykelig~**_

Aquel día se cumplía una semana desde que la enfermedad de Lukas comenzó a hacerse presente. Pero al noruego se le había hecho eterno, como a cualquier persona que tenga que pasarse el día en la cama, sin poder levantarse más que para ir al baño, y necesitando la ayuda de un ruidoso danés para caminar sin caerse al suelo.

Por otro lado, Mathias no se lo estaba pasando precisamente bien. No le gustaba nada tener que ver a su querido noruego en ese estado... ¡Si ni siquiera sabían que enfermedad tenía! O al menos los médicos no lo sabían decir con exactitud. Pero se suponía que, siendo un país, tendría que soportarlo un poco mejor...

Todavía recordaba el primer día, cuando todo aquello empezó...

_"Era una noche fría, y Dinamarca estaba solo en su casa, como tantas otras noches. Lo único que hacía era ver una película de terror que emitían por la televisión, la cual ya había visto dos veces y no le interesaba demasiado, pero no emitían nada más interesante, así que tuvo que conformarse con eso. _

_Era casi medianoche cuando el timbre sonó varias veces, como si la persona de fuera tuviera prisa porque le abrieran la puerta._

_Mathias se extrañó, ¿quién iba a visitar a alguien a las doce de la noche? Aún así, el danés fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió sin ni siquiera preguntar la identidad de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado._

_Y esa persona era Lukas._

_El rubio mayor fue a soltar algo como "¿¡Por fin te has dado cuenta de que no puedes pasar una sola noche lejos de mi!", pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo parecía ir mal. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Lukas dio un par de pasos hacia él... o al menos lo intentó, porque estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al intentar dar el segundo paso. Por suerte, Mathias le agarró antes de que eso pasara._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Noru? ¿Estás bien? -Mathias se había preocupado al verle así... Lukas estaba más pálido de lo normal, con unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, y mareado. _

_Al verle así, solo se le ocurrió una cosa que hacer: se lo llevó a su habitación y lo tendió encima de la cama, arropándolo con varias sábanas y mantas. _

_Lo increíble es que hubiera llegado hasta su casa."_

Mathias sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en aquello, y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía el noruego, acercándose a la cama donde estaba éste. Se sentó al borde de la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar el ahora frágil cuerpo de Lukas.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, pero el danés no podía dormir, así que había ido con él, para... ¿observarle? Era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

No supo con exactitud cuanto estuvo así, mirándole, pero seguramente pasara más de media hora sin apenas pestañear.

El menor siempre había sido el que tenía que vigilarle a él, para que no se peleara con el sueco ni se metiera en ningún problema. Se suponía que Lukas era el que pensaba, el que sabía llevar las situaciones difíciles, el que nunca se dejaba ver débil... Y ahí estaba, pálido y frágil. La vida podía escaparse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. _Cualquier respiración podía ser la última. _

¿Y si la enfermedad era grave?

¿Y si su querido Noru no se despertaba nunca?

¿Qué haría él entonces?

Con esos horribles pensamiento, Mathias acabó durmiéndose.

Cuando Lukas abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro dormido del danés, de cuya boca escapaba un filo hilo de saliva, que ya había empapado la parte de la sábana cercana a su boca. Mathias estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con los brazos y la cabeza encima de la cama.

Le observó unos segundos, y después se incorporó con dificultad en la cama, quedando de pie al lado del mayor. Movió un poco al danés por el hombro, sin apenas fuerza, hasta que el mayor empezó a soltar quejidos, callando después de murmurar un "Ah, mamá, cinco minutos más..."

Después de un par de zarandeos más, y un golpe en la cabeza, el danés se despertó por fin.

-Idiota... ¿cómo se te ocurre dormir así...? -Le reprochó el noruego con voz ronca, tosiendo un poco para aclarar la voz.

-Ah... ¿Qué...? -Mathias comenzaba a despertarse del todo. Y, de pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y le saltó encima al noruego, tumbándolo en la cama.- ¿¡Qué haces levantado! ¡No deberías salir de la cama!

Lukas no contestó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban (Lukas tumbado en la cama, con el danés encima de él, agarrándole las muñecas) se sonrojó bruscamente, soltando un gruñido, como si quisiera avisar al danés de que más le valía quitarse de encima.

-Nooruuu~ -Ronroneó Mathias, abrazando al menor, y riendo bobamente.- ¡Estás todo rojo~!

-Serás idiota... Quítate de encima, me estás aplastando. -Protestó Lukas, pero lo único que hizo Mathias fue seguir riendo, y frotar su mejilla con la del noruego, el cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño, aunque el otro apenas se inmutó.

Aún así, Mathias dejó de frotarse y le miró.

-Ya no tienes tanta fuerza como antes, Noru... -Murmuró el danés en voz baja, algo triste. No le gustaba verlo enfermo, casi prefería cuando Lukas le daba con su "masculino" conejo rosa (con una bola de hierro dentro) en la cabeza, en esas ocasiones en que intentaba sobarle o meterle mano en público.

-...as.

Mathias alzó una ceja, sin entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?

-...cias.

-¡Si hablas así de bajo, no te entiendo! ¡Grita más, como cuando estamos en la cama, y el rey te...!

-¡Gracias! -Le cortó el noruego, volviendo a ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, o incluso más. Pero, a causa del pequeño grito que dio, tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos, pero en seguida conisguió controlarlo.- He dicho gracias... por cuidar de mi toda esta semana... y eso... -Le costaba encontrar palabras para agradecerlo, normalmente lo que le decía a Mathias, eran insultos.

El rubio mayor rió ruidosamente, alegre, y volvió a abrazarse al menor.

-¡Oh, Noru ~! ¡Sabía que me amabas, no puedes ocultarle eso al rey! -Exclamó, y Lukas simplemente gruñó, sin molestarse en protestar que eso no era lo que había dicho. De todas formas, era imposible hacer razonar al danés.

No habló, pero si que hizo otra cosa. Algo que sorprendió enormemente a Dinamarca, y también habría sorprendido a cualquiera que estuviera delante.

Lukas le agarró la cara con las manos, la acercó a la suya propia, y le besó. Un beso corto, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Pero antes de que el mismo Lukas pudiera preguntarse a si mismo por qué había hecho eso, Mathias volvió a unir sus labios, besándolo él esta vez, pero ésa vez el beso duró más.

Bastante más.

Y Lukas solo correspondió, porque no quería perder el tiempo que tenían en protestar, insultarle o golpearle... Porque que aprovechar lo que le quedaba, porque había algo que Mathias no sabía sobre aquella misteriosa enfermedad que padecía el noruego, y Lukas si lo sabía.

Porque quería demostrarle a aquel ruidoso, molesto y arrogante danés lo que realmente sentía por él, antes de que fuera tarde.

Porque la enfermedad era más grave de lo que el noruego había dejado que pareciera.

Y porque se estaba muriendo.

**~The End~**

¿Qué les ha parecido? D: He tenido que modificar un poco el sueño, porque si no no tenía mucho sentido, sinceramente xDD

Y si, lo de que se está muriendo lo he puesto porque me daba la gana y quedaba dramática. Adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes =A=

He pensado en continuarlo, o dejarlo así... u.u ... Vosotros me diréis, si queréis que continúe. En un principio, tendría como mucho 5 capítulos, o menos xDDD

¡Se aceptan críticas! Es más, os las pido, sin ellas no podría mejorar, así que no os cortéis.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me alegro mucho de que os guste... así que, de momento, voy a continuar la historia :'D Lo malo es que no he vuelto a soñar (LOL), así que me toca improvisar...

A ver que sale xDD

Creo que no hay ninguna advertencia en éste capítulo, solo una nota: Los nombres humanos de los nórdicos, por si no os los sabéis xDD Aunque no tengan nombre oficial, voy a usar éstos:

Dinamarca = Mathias / Noruega = Lukas / Finlandia = Tino / Suecia = Berwald / Islandia = Emyl

Otra cosa es que, en todo el fic, lo que esté en cursiva serán sueños.

Y una cosa más que a nadie le importa, pero bueno: Había pensado en sacar a Escandinavia, que es un OC, la madre de los cinco nórdicos -me estoy empezando a obsesionar con los OC's de los antiguos- , pero luego pensé que no quedaría mejor... y lo mismo hago otro fic donde salga ella, algo en plan "reencuentro" Lo digo por si a alguien le interesa, LOL.

Por cierto, no sé muy bien como se escribe con el sueco, así que lo que haré será sustituir solo la primera vocal de cada palabra por ' ... si no es así, y alguien sabe como se escribe correctamente, que me lo diga, por favor xDD

Vale, ya dejo de tocar las narices, y les dejo con el capítulo ~

**~Sykelig (Capítulo 2)~**

_Cuando Lukas abrió los ojos, ya estaba caminando. Se encontraba en un bosque, bonito y bien iluminado a pesar de que solo algunos rayos de luz solar lograban colarse por entre las hojas de los árboles, y él caminaba sin saber a dónde se diriguía, simplemente, notaba que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, conduciéndole a algún lugar. Mientras andaba, observó en silencio todo cuánto podía ver: aquel bosque estaba lleno de árboles de distintas especies, todos enormes y viejos, árboles que llevaban muchísimos años viviendo en aquel lugar; también había muchísimos tipos de plantas y flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, dándole un aspecto misterioso y bello a aquel extraño lugar. Los rayos de luz ayudaban a darle el aspecto de un bosque de cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, no se veía un solo insecto, y no se escuchaba un solo pájaro, por lo tanto, estaba todo en completo silencio. No había absolutamente nada de aire, las plantas y las hojas permanecían totalmente quietas, y eso junto al silencio, hacían que pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Lukas rozaba alguna hoja, o pisaba alguna planta, podía comprobar que la hoja se movía, o la planta se aplastaba bajo su peso. _

_Y de pronto se detuvo, frente a un lago. El noruego se arrodilló en la orilla, de tal forma que podía ver su propio reflejo en el agua cristalina. Pero de pronto, vio algo más: había reflejados dos niños, uno tenía el cabello rubio y un broche en forma de cruz para sujetarlo, y sujetaba la mano de otro más pequeño, de cabello grisáceo y ojos violetas; ambos estaban serios, aunque el más pequeño parecía algo asustado, y el mayor fruncía el ceño, agarrando al otro de manera protectora._

_Era él. Él mismo cuando era un niño, y su hermano pequeño, Emyl. _

_Lukas no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del lago, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su propio reflejo había desaparecido, sino que observó atentamente el de los pequeños. _

_El pequeño islandés miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados, mientras se agarraba a su hermano, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar... sin embargo, el otro niño sujetaba una daga con firmeza, y no parecía que fuera a vacilar si tuviera que usarla. _

_Lukas, que observaba todo ésto, empezó a recordar que eso le había ocurrido realmente en su infancia... _

"Entonces nos fuimos. Llevé a Emyl a un sitio más seguro..."

_Sin embargo, el recuerdo que reflejaba el lago no hizo aquello. El niño rubio empujó a su hermano, tirándolo al suelo, y entonces alzó la daga sobre el pecho del más pequeño, que solo tuvo tiempo a mirar a su hermano mayor con los ojos violetas muy abiertos, antes de que el otro dejara caer el arma sobre él, con fuerza. Una y otra vez, incluso cuando el cuerpo de Emyl dejó de moverse. _

"N-no... eso no fue lo que pasó... yo... no hice eso..."

_Lukas intentó apartar la mirada del lago, horrorizado por lo que acabab de ver, y de pronto, su "yo niño" giró la cabeza hacia él, con el rostro salpicado de gotas de sangre, y le sonrió. Lukas intentó apartarse de aquel maldito lago, pero justo cuando iba a retroceder, un par de brazos salieron del agua, seguidos por otros cuatro más. _

_Eran los cinco nórdicos, incluído él mismo, pero muertos. Con la piel medio podrida, las cuencas de los ojos vacías y sangre seca en la ropa. Se quedó paralizado del miedo._

_Los cinco pares de brazos le agarraron, y le tiraron al agua, hundiéndole hasta el fondo._

—IKKI!*

Se despertó de golpe y sudando, el corazón le latía con fuerza, martilleándole el pecho.

_"Sólo ha sido una pesadilla..." _

Suspiró, intentando quitarse de la mente las imágenes de aquel horrible sueño, pero no dejaba de verlo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué a su cerebro le había dado por modificar recuerdos de su pasado y convertirlos en masacres y asesinatos? Llevaba toda la semana soñando cosas parecidas, pero esa vez había sido la peor.

Consiguió tranquilizarse enseguida, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Mathias no había ido corriendo, histérico, a preguntarle que le había pasado cuando Lukas había gritado. Pero segundos después se acordó de que el danés había ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Tino, Berwald y Emyl, que se habían empeñado en ir a visitarle (idea del finés) aunque Lukas había insistido en que no era necesario. Y a Dinamarca tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que fuera el sueco, pero cuando Lukas le había pedido aquel favor, no había podido negarse.

Lukas solo podía esperar que Mathias le hubiera hecho caso al decirle que NO se peleara con Berwald, ni intentara sobar a Tino ni a Emyl. Por supuesto, no podía estar totalmente seguro de que fuera a respetar esas dos sencillas normas, al menos no la primera. ¿Era mucho pedir que ambos, sueco y danés, pudieran estar en la misma casa sin que acabaran medio matándose mutuamente? Parecía que sí.

Suspiró, y volvió a echarse en la cama al notar de nuevo aquel maldito dolor en la cabeza, y pensó que seguramente sería más agradable si le taladraran la cabeza desde dentro, o al menos sería menos insoportable.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba con un portazo, y abrió los ojos al escuchar voces, reconociéndolas al instante.

—¡Te dije que teníamos que haber ido por la otra carretera! ¡Pero no, teníais que hacer caso al rebelde, en vez de a vuestro rey! ¡Podíamos haber llegado hace un buen rato! —Ése era Mathias, sin ninguna duda.

—H'mos ll'gado t'rde p'r t' c'lpa... Y d'ja d' ll'marme 'sí... —Y aquel era Berwald. Lo que Lukas no pudo ver era el aura oscura que había comenzado a envolverle.

—¡I-ieeh! ¡T-tranquilízate, Su-san! —Exclamó un asustado Tino, intentando calmar al sueco.

—¡El rey NUNCA tiene la culpa! ¡Lo que pasa es que construyeron esa pastelería en medio de la calle solo para provocarme!

—¡Parar ya de pelear, por favor!

—¡Haz caso a tu mujercita, Sverige~! ¡Tiene más cabeza que tú!

—H'blas d'masiado...

—¡N-no soy su mujer!

Y eran totalmente capaces de seguir así, Berwald y Mathias discutiendo sobre aquella tontería, mientras Tino intentaba que dejaran de pelear, y Emyl les miraba con cara de "¿por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?"

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, fue el mismo Mathias quien finalizó la discusión, al ver que Lukas se había levantado de la cama y llevaba un rato observándoles, apoyado en el marco de la puerta para poder mantenerse en pie.

—¡NORU! —Y practicamente se tiró encima suya al verle, haciendo que el noruego estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio de milagro, y gracias a que se apoyó en la pared.

—No teníais por qué haber venido... —Lukas ignoró por completo al danés, que le estaba abrazando y besuqueando la cara, y se dirigió a los demás nórdicos. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando Mathias fue apartado de Lukas por una fuerza invisible, es decir, el troll de Noruega, que ignoró las protestas del danés.

—¡No es ninguna molestia, moi! —Tino sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a él con una caja en las manos.— Su-san y yo te hemos traído una caja de bombones, y el libro que también hay dentro ha sido idea de Emyl, ya que como has de pasar mucho tiempo en cama, seguro que te aburres.

—No tengo tiempo para aburrirme... —Lukas miró de reojo al danés.— Pero os lo agradezco mucho, no era necesario...

—Todos saben que estás enfermo... en la última conferencia a la que faltaste, sobró tiempo para que se fuera contando la noticia. —Esa vez fue Emyl quien habló.

—Y M'thias t'ndría qu' h'ber 'do, n' s'quiera 'staba 'nfermo... F'ltó p'rque qu'so...

—¡EY! ¡Tenía que cuidar de Noru! ¡Además, tampoco es que hagamos nada importante en esas conferencias!

—S'lo s'n 'xcusas...

Emyl suspiró al prevenir una nueva discusión, y agarró a su hermano del brazo, ayudándole a volver a la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Tino se había mantenido en silencio desde que le entregó los regalos al noruego, observando fijamente a éste. De los cuatro, había sido el único que se había fijado en lo pálido que estaba, y de que, después de haberle visto ya enfermo una semana antes, durante aquel tiempo parecía haber empeorado bastante, pero el finés había sido el único que se había dado cuenta.


End file.
